


When You Choose One, You Lose One.

by loves1dkjcp



Category: One Direction (Band), The Wanted (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Discussion of Abortion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Verbal Abuse, thought of abortion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves1dkjcp/pseuds/loves1dkjcp
Summary: Liam was tired of the lads favoring Niall over him. They did it before the pregnancy, they did it during his first trimester, and he wasn't going to allow it to happen in his second, most critical trimester. He was done. He was over it. And the dirty looks? The hurtful words? Oh yeah. He was fucking D.O.N.E.





	When You Choose One, You Lose One.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not really abuse, but someone does slap Liam. A few times. But it's not like full scale all the way breaking bones and planting fear in Liam, abuse. There aren't any official beta's in their pack but there are a few cameo's that may be beta's. Enjoy~
> 
> Louis-22/Alpha  
> Zayn-21/Alpha  
> Harry-21/Alpha  
> Liam-19/Omega  
> Niall-18/Omega

-Liam was walking home down a dirty alleyway that was deemed unfit for an omega, but he was tough, he had thick skin and an elastic heart. A large beanie over his head and his jacket pulled tightly around his body, protecting his frame from the harsh cold. He shivered a bit and made eye contact with the few drug dealers in the alley, staring them down with narrowed, pointed eyes and effectively backing them off, their questions and demeaning comments lost in their throats at the glares sent their way. His alpha's had taught him well.  
"Hey Li.' Harry smiles at him from the kitchen as he walks in, letting a cool breeze pass by and caused Niall to shiver as he sat curled up on the couch with Zayn. "Hey Haz. How was wo-"  
He was cut off by Zayn snapping at him, "Hurry and close the door Liam! Niall is cold!" The raven haired lad had become very protective of the blonde, more protective than the other two alpha's, all of his spare time and energy spent on the shore blonde hair blue eyed bombshell. Liam quickly shut the door, slamming it a bit which made Niall jump and whimper sadly at the loud noise.  
"Liam!" Harry and Zayn both yelled at him, Zayn's voice an octave above his alpha voice. Liam let out his own whimper, heartbroken and defeated as it left his body. "I-I'm sorry...Niall I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking..." He said softly and rubbed his forehead, felling a migraine coming on. He'd been treated badly by the alpha's before, slapped around once or twice for being "stupid", but it had worsened when news of Niall's pregnancy spread through the house.  
He slowly made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He grabbed one of the many cold water bottles then made extra sure to close the fridge quietly. He opened the bottle and took a long drink, gulping down the cool liquid and curing a thirst that he had no idea he possessed. He slowly made his way from the kitchen and into the living room, looking at the t.v. to see what was on.  
"Hi Li!" Niall greeted brightly and Liam's focus snapped over to the small blonde, a small smile making it's was to his face. "Hi Ni..." He said softly then looked back at the t.v. Once he determined that he wouldn't enjoy the show choice, he started his way up the stairs when he was once again stopped by Zayn, the tone of his voice warning the brown haired omega. "Liam...." Zayn all but growled out and Liam's knee's became weak. They trembled and shook and almost gave out on his as he turned around, rooted by the sheer force of Zayn's voice on the bottom step of the stairs.  
-"Y-Yes alpha..?" Liam asked gently, calculating his tone, what he said, and how he said it as to not upset the naturally angry alpha further. Zayn just sent him a cold, almost murderous glare. Liam was moving toward Zayn before he even knew it and he slid to his knees in front of the alpha, his hands resting on Zayn's knees softly and he tiled his head over a bit, baring his neck to the man. Zayn leaned forward, then down until his nose was pressed against the junction of Liam's neck and shoulder. He sniffed for a long while, scenting the boy and making him tremble a bit, nervous and afraid all at the same time. Why was he nervous? He didn't know but for the past month his nerves have been shot to hell.  
"Nervous...anxious..." Zayn said quietly as he pulled away from Liam and sat back, pulling Niall in closer. Liam was up on his feet and to the stairs as soon as Zayn looked away from his, silently dismissing him. He heard the door open, it was Louis, so he hauled ass up the stairs and escaped into the guest room, shutting and locking the door behind him.  
He slid down the door and gripped the color of his shirt, tears slipping down his cheeks as he banged his head against the door a few times. He was tired of the neglect, tired of glares, tired of the cold nights on the outskirts of the king sized bed in their shared room. What hurt the most was, he was two weeks pregnant and hadn't been given the chance to tell any of the lads. He was....breaking. He was sad. He didn't want to be there any longer. He didn't want to be mistreated or neglected. He didn't want...them. He didn't want his pack. He didn't want his relationship. He didn't want this...baby.  
-They sat at the dinner table that night, enjoying the meal of steak, mashed potatoes and green beans that Harry had cooked. Nial was digging in, small happy sounds leaving his smiling mouth as he bounced in his seat, chewing his food and effectively making every alpha coo at him in adoration. Zayn wiped the blonde's mouth a Louis grabbed his another glass of juice, Harry just simply running his hand through the soft blonde locks. Another fifteen minutes rolled by and Niall had finished his plate, a sudden sad frown adorned his pretty pink lips. "I'm still hungry.." He whines softly and the alpha's hurts tug, the need to comfort, protect, and provide for the omega becoming stronger. Louis looked at Liam, the brown haired omega's head down as he ate slowly. He really enjoyed the food and wanted to savor it in stead of guzzle it down. Louis reached over with his fork and grabbed Liam's half eaten steak right off of his plate, gave the omega a warning glare, then gingerly placed it onto Niall's plate and cut it into small pieces, just like the adorable Irish lad liked. Liam sat there, shocked, hurt, feeling betrayed. He stood quickly, his chair making a very unpleasant screech as it slid across the floor before falling behind he. He grabbed his plate, angrily emptied it into the trash then threw the dishes into the sink. luckily not breaking the plate. He shoved open the door to the kitchen and stomped up the stairs, muttering words not ever heard from an omega.  
Zayn was fuming, his not black, but red with rage and his alpha was out, claws drawn, muscles at fully capacity, fangs at full length. Louis held onto his arm, calming him down and Harry was shocked at the behavior, anger slowly bubbling up in his chest. "Zayn, relax. Just give it a minute. Let some anger simmer then we'll go talk to him. Niall. sweetie, are you okay?" Louis asked the only omega left in the room and the boy nodded stiffly, afraid for Liam's life by this point. He knew that their alpha's would never harm them, outside of punishment, but Liam had....Liam had been more than bad. Liam had been naughty. Naughty was no place for an omega.  
Dinner finished up quietly, Harry taking over the job of feeding Niall and making sure he took a few swallows of juice between bites. Louis was on dish duty tonight so he got to his job as soon as all dishes were in the water.  
-Liam was up in the guest room again, under the bed with a pillow clenched tightly to his chest as he sobbed into it. He didn't know what came over him, the rage took over and the next thing he knew, he was under the bed. The tears stung his eyes, there were more salty than usual and they seemed to be hot...burning hot. His own claws had extended as he stomped up the stairs and it took him ten minutes to force them back, not allowing his wolf to come out fully. He knew he was in trouble, he knew that the alpha's were pissed. He knew that he'd be reprimanded harshly, he just didn't know exactly how. It was around 11pm when Zayn grabbed Liam's leg and dragged him from under the bed, the puppy eyed omega was half asleep and couldn't even begin to process what was happening. He was forced to stand, made to raise his arms above his head and keep them there. Ten seconds had passed, his arms already feeling the burn when he was sent flying, a loud smack bounced off the walls as he landed on the floor. He screamed, his cheek burning and throbbing as he cradled it. "Arms over your head!" Zayn alpha voiced him loudly and he hands flew up, his fists clenched as he wailed loudly.  
-"Stand." Zayn commanded and Liam scurried up, his hands above his head the whole time. "You go stand in the kitchen, nose against the wall. You stay there all night." Zayn growled at the clearly stressed omega, but he ignored the scent of despair and left. Liam knew what to do.  
When Zayn left him in the room, Liam fell to his knees again. He was pregnant, two months pregnant and he was almost sure that Zayn was the father...well, he hoped that Zayn was the father. Zayn was his mate before they joined this five way. He heard the blonde begin to cry and Harry and Louis almost angrily scolding Zayn as he tried to reach out for Niall. Louis and Harry were upset with Liam too, but they wouldn't have gone in and slapped him. Harry slapped Liam before, too hard, and the omega didn't speak to him for a month. Louis did the same and the omega didn't speak to any of the alpha's for a month. They didn't know what Liam would do this time.  
-Liam quietly packed his clothes, the small amount of them that he had stored in the guest room and he shoved them into a backpack. He couldn't believe that Zayn would slap him, he was pregnant for crying out loud! The raven haired alpha didn't know that...Liam didn't care. He was hurt and he's have to hide the hand print on his cheek with makeup for the third time in a year and a half. He went over to the window and opened it quietly, tossing his bag out and into a bush. Liam was quite athletic, having had been on his middle school and high school's gymnastics teams. He jumped into the tree a few feet from the window and he climbed down, the tears pouring from his eyes. He grabbed his bag from the bush and ran. He didn't have any family, he didn't have any friends, and he didn't want to get fired from his job for hygiene issues. He ran down the streets, onto back roads and into the forest on the outskirts of the town. He'd packed two blankets and scent neutralizers, along with his small taser. He sat under a tree and pulled out both blankets, wrapping one around him and balling the other one up into a makeshift pillow. It was a cold, cruel winter and the winds lashed against his face, freezing his nose. He laid there, rolled up in the blanket and wrapped his arm around his stomach as best he could. He wasn't maternal....not fully at least. A lot of it had to do with the fact that his mates didn't give him the attention and support he needed, so he saw no reason to care for the child that one of them had planted in him. He lay there, shivering and crying his little heart out. He hated this life, and he hated this child. He knew that he couldn't punish his child for his alpha's mistakes, but he longed to.  
-The next morning, Liam sat up. He was surprised that he didn't freeze during the night. He looked around, double checking that he was alone then he began to strip. He went to the near by river and bathed for a short while then he quickly threw on clean clothes. He packed up his blankets and dirty clothes then he found his way to a main street. His stomached growled and he sighed. He began his journey for food, looking around at all the fast food places and seeing which one caught his eye. He settled on subway and slowly made his way into the establishment.  
-"Welcome to Subway!" The cashier greeted brightly and Liam smiled lightly at the tall, tanned, dark haired man, not really paying him much attention. Liam got in the short line, reading the menu as he stepped forward, he was next in line. Once it was his turn, he smiled at the buzzed cut, blue eyed, and scruffy bearded man. The man was definitely attractive.  
"Hello mate! What can i get started for you?" The man asked, his blue eyes sparkling a bit at the puppy eyed omega. Liam just giggled at the bright tone of the man and began to name off the ingredients of his sandwich. The man behind the counter smiled a bit as he wrapped up Liam's finished sandwich. "Nice choice. It's very similar to my favorite." He tells Liam with a soft smile. Liam returned the smile and cocked his head a bit. "Oh yeah?" He asked softly. "What's the difference?" He asked again and the man finished wrapping up the sandwich. "Lots and lots of of pickles." He said with a bright smile and Liam made a displeased face, causing the man to laugh a bit amused. "Aww you're cute~ Say, what's your name?" He asked Liam who had laughed a bit himself. Liam pulled out his wallet as his turn to pay was coming up and he made eye contact with the man again. "Liam. And yours?" The man behind the counter nodded a bit and said. "Liam...I'm Max." He say with slight quirk of his eyebrow. Liam just smiled at him then turned his attention to the cashier. He all but dropped his wallet and his mouth slowly fell open. This man..../this/ man was beautiful. The cashier laugh hardily and handed Liam his wallet. Liam flushed pink and slapped his forehead slightly with a giggle.  
"It never fails.." Max said with a laugh as he walked to to the cashier and leaned against him. Liam was the last customer in the whole establishment so the two employees could take a short break. Liam flushed bright red as he read his total. He began to pull out the cash. "And this is Siva. My manager and roommate. Siva, Liam. Liam, Siva." Siva smiled a bright, almost blinding smile at the omega and held his hand out. Liam dropped his money onto the counter as he reached for Siva's hand to shake it. He was beyond embarrassed.  
"Nice to meet you Liam. My my my, you're cute." He complimented the puppy eyed boy and collected the forgotten money. Liam's whole body began to blush. "Thank you..." He whispered as his receipt was printed. "Hey Liam. Would you like to come and hang out with Siva, the rest of our pack and I? We get off in an hour so you can just stick around and wait for us. If you want, of course." Max offered with an award winning smile. Liam found himself nodding eagerly as a huge smile spread on his face. "Great!" Siva exclaims happily as he hands Liam his food and a free drink. Liam thanks them both them makes his way to a table to eat.  
-An hour later, he's being lead out to Max's car, Siva following behind the two. He climbs into the back as the two men climb in the front and Max starts the car. His radio blasts some old school rnb and Liam thinks that he may have possibly fallen in love. He sings along to the song and the two alpha's in the front coo at him telling him that he's such a good singer. Liam felt...he felt whole at that point. He knew that the man were alpha's and he knew what an alpha could do to an omega, he just hadn't ever felt it but when he did, he craved more. He sang his heart out, hitting every note and adding his own special flare to the song to give it that Liam aesthetic. The alpha's praised him, made him feel warm and fuzzy inside and clapped after each song he completed until they got to their home. "Here we are!" Max declared as he got out. Siva opened the door for Liam and helped him out. Liam smiled at him as he took his hand, stepping from the car. They lead him into the apartment and a young, pointy nosed green eyed lad come out of the hall closet next to the door, a war cry leaving his lips as he jumped on Siva. He almost, almost tackled the broad alpha down but he didn't succeed. "Better luck next time, beta." Siva said with a smile and the small lad punched him. "Fuck you.." He growled then he looked at Liam. "Hey, congrats." He said simply then he walked off, into the kitchen. Max looked at Liam confused. "Congrats?" He asked Liam and the omega nodded. "I'm umm...i'm two weeks pregnant.." He said with a sigh. It was much harder to say it out loud than it was to think it. Both alpha's were shocked. They couldn't smell it on him until now. "Oh my goodness...we should get you home to your pack. We really didn't know that you were pregnant. We wouldn't have been so...forward with you." Siva choked out and suddenly felt dirty. He and Max were hitting on a mated, pregnant omega. Liam shook his head quickly, grabbing onto Siva's arm for dear life. "I want to hang out with you guys...please..." He said softly, almost begging. Max let out a soft growl and his instinct to protect and coddle the omega became over powering. He wrapped one arm around Liam and stopped himself from scenting the boy. "You can stay sweetie. You can stay." Max tells him and Liam smiles softly.  
-Two days. Liam stayed for two days and had the most fun with this pack. He loved them all and it also excited him that he was the only omega. All attention was on him and he reveled in it. Max was in the middle of making him lunch. He had his phone off the past two days and he missed his Instagram. He turned it on and the messages flooded in. 200 missed calls, 800, messages, and 100 voice mails. His heart sunk and Siva, who was sitting beside him, coddled him. He pulled the omega against his side and wrapped his arm around the boy tightly. "Everything okay Li?" He asks as Max sits on his other side, pulling Liam's legs onto his lap and gently massaging his shins and calves. Liam just nodded and red a few messages. Harry was threatening him and his place in the pack. Zayn made promises of tear jerking punishments and Louis was just disappointed. Niall was begging him to come home, begging him to apologize to their alpha's for forgiveness, and apologizing to Liam because he knew what drew Liam away. He knew that he was hogging all of the attention, he always has, but he didn't think of Liam as less than himself and he was so upset that he drew Liam away. Liam turned his phone off and cuddled into the two alpha's.  
-Two months later, Liam returned to his pack. He had gotten his own apartment and had decorated his spare bed room into a neutral nursery. He didn't know the gender, but he couldn't wait to decorate. He needed to tell them that he was with child. He was two months along now and people at his job could smell his pregnancy. He was still good friends with Siva and his pack and he made dinner for the boys every night. He hadn't been accepted into their pack. He didn't want to be.  
As he walked up to the almost unfamiliar home, he sighed. He didn't know how to tell them. He'd probably just tell them straight out. He used his key and unlocked the door, being met with four pairs of eyes, three filled with rage. Zayn stood up slowly and made his way around the couch and to the door. Liam stood still as Zayn approached him. He scented the omega, his eyes widening a bit but staying in their pointed, narrowed state. They just stood there, staring each other, Liam's brown eyes watering a bit. He could feel the angry pheromones floating around the room and they made him sick. He held his stomach and gagged slightly, his head bowing a bit. "Look at me." Zayn growled out. Liam braced himself for a slap, but it came delayed and strong, making his vision swim. Zayn just walked away as Liam picked himself up. He cried silently as Harry and Louis approached him. "What are you doing here Liam?" Harry asked him harshly as he clenched his jaw. Liam sniffled and tried his hardest to calm down. He knew that they knew why he was there. Louis was focused on his stomach.  
-"I-I'm pregnant..." He says softly and places a hand on his belly protectively, trying to shield it from Louis' prying eyes. "How long?" Louis asks and Liam narrows his eyes at the alpha. "Two months. Don't you dare try and say it's someone else's because I'll fucking have you all convicted of omega abuse. Don't even try it Louis. Harold." Liam snaps at the two and the men sigh. They were beyond upset with the omega but they knew that Liam was carrying one of the three's baby. Louis moved out of the way, ushering Liam into the living room. He slowly made his way into the living room and sat on the couch beside Niall. The blonde omega crawled into Liam's lap and sobbed on his chest. He cried his little heart out and Liam just kept his arms around his stomach, hugging his baby and trying not to cry anymore. Harry got Liam a bottle of water and the omega took it, placing it on the couch beside him. Louis went to go get Zayn from his art studio down the hall, drawing the alpha out of his creative process and brought him to the living room.  
As the pack sat around the coffee table, all eyes on Liam, they puppy eyed boy took a breath. He looked up at Louis first. Louis tried to give him a bit of attention, but ultimately got sucked back into Niall. He looked at Harry, remembering that the alpha was Niall's mate before the five way started, then to Zayn. He hated Zayn. Zayn was....he sighed. He looked at his stomach then back up to Zayn.  
-"I'm aborting this child." He says sternly and runs his fingers through his short hair. "I will not mother the child of any of you men." He says and every alpha in the room tenses. He continues. "Zayn, you have slapped me twice since I've been pregnant. Twice." He says, a small bit of sass coming out. Zayn sat there silently, taking it all in with no expression. "Harry, you've ignored me. As well as the other alpha's, but that isn't your personality. You're not like that. I expected more." Harry could feel his emotions begin to melt into sadness. "And Louis." Liam says with a soft smile. "You're...I love you." He tells Louis and reaches over to hold the alpha's hand. "You didn't ignore me because you wanted to...but you simply followed along with the other alpha's. It wasn't okay. But you didn't mean it and I forgive you. I love you Lou. You've been...the best of the worst and I just want to thank you." Louis nods as tears fall from his eyes. "I love you too Li...i'm so so-" Liam shook his head, cutting the blue eyed alpha off. "No Lou. No apologies. The relationships that I had with you guys are broken beyond repair and no apology could fix them." He says with a sad smile. He looks at Niall, the blonde omega in heartbroken tears. "Ni.." He says softly and Niall whimpers, crawling over to Liam and cuddling into his neck. Liam held him and rubbed his back. "I will always love my little blonde ball of joy. I will always and forever cherish you and our times together and how close we got." He pulls away a bit and wipes Naill's tears. "But, this pack isn't big enough for two omega's. This pack doesn't need two omega's when the love and attention isn't being shared equally." He tells Niall softly and slowly, making sure the boy understands. Niall sobs as he listens, feeling completely at fault.  
-Deep inside, Liam was jealous and he was almost happy to see the blonde cry as he forced the blonde to see that the death of his child and his departure from the pack was all on Niall. "Ni, I just want you to know that you will be a great mother, and your baby will have three amazing fathers that will devote their lives to you and your bundle of joy." He smiles softly at the crying Irish lad. "Have lots of babies, fill the pack with enough kids to carry on the Malik, Styles, and Tomlinson last names for centuries and eon's to come, okay cutie?" He tells the blonde and Niall laughs at Liam's attempt to lighten the mood. He always envied Liam for his independent nature. Liam stood slowly, making Niall whimper because he knew what was to come. "Li please..." Zayn says suddenly, his voice husky and strained. "Just....stay for tonight and let us figure this out in the morning. Just...please." Liam scoffed and made his way to the door. He grabbed his coat and walked out but was stopped by Louis, the alpha giving him pleading eyes. Liam sighed and gave in. Louis pulled him back inside and Liam made his conditions very clear.  
"I leave tomorrow at noon. I sleep in the guest room downstairs, I am not to be woken up to eat breakfast with you lads. You do not touch me, you do not try and talk me out of my choice. It's my body. My child. I do what I want." He says and every one in the room nods. It was the only thing to make him stay, so they agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make this a one shot, but hours of writing made me change my mind. It's literally 4 hours later and I'm hungry. I'll finish this up tomorrow! Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
